I think I've gone mad
by Helenmorgause
Summary: Draco pinned her agaisnt the wall as she moaned out his name... it is a one shot but i might make it into more if asked. Its fem Harry ( Rose) and draco so yeah read and find out. ( Kinda lemon so yeah)
1. Chapter 1

**Heres one shot I was thinking of and I thought I would make it :D **

Rose potter was walking down the charms corridor when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her in an unused class room.

"What the…" she cried and when she turned to the person who was standing behind her she smiled. "Draco"

"Hey, do you want to meet again tonight or do you think it's too risky?"

"Not at all half ten outside the kitchens fine?" she asked sweetly

"Perfect" he kissed her forehead and left.

Rose had a happy smile on her face as she walked to the Gryffindor common room. She remembered the first time they had met in secret. Draco didn't want to join Voldermort and so he met with Rose to formulate a plan. That was the beginning of fifth year. The played there parts well though they met and discussed every night and in the day they would stage fights and duels just keep up their appearances. By the end of the year they had fallen for each other. He was there to comfort her while her friends were in the hospital wing and after Sirius had died she had cried into her shoulder for hours but he never once let her go. That summer they had spent writing letters and meeting in secret once a week in the park.

She made her way through the portrait door with her beaming smile on her face.

"What's got you so happy "said Hermione?

"Another lesson from Dumbledore?" asked Ron

"What? Oh no I was just thinking about…. The night we saved Hermione from the troll and how great it is to have friends like you guys." She smiled

"yeah yeah we love you too just dot start crying on me. I had enough of that with lavender"

"Of course Won won" Rose and Hermione burst into laughter.

She did mean it though. She wouldn't be anywhere without her friends and Draco of course.

She crept out of the common room and through the portrait hole just as Ginny and Dean walked through. Oh no looks like they had been fighting again she thought.

She made her way down to the kitchens and smiled when she saw him. She jumped on him from behind and laughed when he almost pissed himself. He smiled when he saw her and then began kissing her neck.

She grabbed his hands and pulled him into the nearest classroom.

Draco through her onto the desk and began undoing her buttons as he kissed and sucked her neck. She dragged her hands through his hair and kissed him on the mouth while her hands roamed around his trousers teasing him. He moaned into her mouth and she smirked.

Pulling her shirt off and bra he smiled and whispered "Beautiful".

She undid his tied and pulled off his shirt while he was trying to undo the zip on her skirt. When she was left in her amazing snitch pants that flew around, he smiled as he bent his head lower and began tugging on them with his teeth. Two could play at that game she thought. She pulled down his boxers and watched as his quite sizable cock sprang up so it was hitting her belly.

She began sucking a teasing him with her teeth and watched as he moaned her name. When he couldn't take it anymore he picked her up of the desk and rammed her into the wall. His cock going into her and she almost screamed. He took her hand and fast up against the wall as they kissed each other. He bit down on her lip and that was enough to make her lose control.

As they moved back to the desk he slid out of her and she bent over sliding her very sext glasses up her nose. She gave a wink and bent over the desk and looked back at him with her innocent green eyes. He slapped his hand against her ass. She cried out in pain and so he did it again.

Taking the Slytherin tie off the desk where had been dumped he tied it around her mouth. He slipped his cock into her again but this time from behind. He began slowly to tease her but when even he couldn't take anymore he moved faster and harder.

She felt him cum inside her and he moaned her name. He slipped out of her and she turned her head.

"I do love you Draco." She looked up at him

"As I love you." He smiled.

They had spent the next hour making love and when they had finally put all their clothes back on kissed each other in sweet kisses which turned into more hard and rough ones. Draco was unbuttoning her shirt for the third time that evening when the door banged open.

There stood Snape of all people in the door way with his mouth hanging open. I suppose when you see it from his point of view it must have been a site. Rose potter and Draco Malfoy enemies since the first day at Hogwarts where there with rose on the desk with her legs rapped around Draco's and his hand undoing her buttons while both of them had bruised lips. The smelled heavily of sex.

"I'm going mad." Said the professor as he shut the door as he left muttering madly as he went.

Every time the saw Snape he was eyeing them and not glaring at Rose as normal. That went on for a week and it was back to glares. Then next month however he would turn red every time he would see them and so would McGonagall. It's not every day you see a Gryffindor and Slytherin fucking on the 7th floor corridor.

**There might be a few mistakes I dont have a beta and I did this at midnight soooo yeah. I might do another one with Harry and hermione or femHArry and tom riddle? I dont no tell me what you think ? thank you x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's another chapter and as a reviewer wanted to Ron and Hermione reactions so here it is :D.**

After the whole thing with McGonagall and Snape and a whole month of detentions things were going back to normal. Draco and rose would meet up almost every day whether it was talking and sweet kisses or rough hard fucking in the Quidditch changing rooms. It was almost Christmas and slughorn had told Dumbledore that he wanted a ball for the students so they could have fun in these dark times. When really he wanted to see who could be part of his slug club and who have the ability to go far in life. It was students forth year and up so Rose had been shopping in hogsmead and brought a very nice dress. She helped Hermione, Luna and Ginny to find dresses.

Luna had told Rose she wanted to go normal for once in her life and wanted to show the word just because she was "Looney" she could still be pretty. She had gone for a light blue dress that was floor length and had sliver gems running along the top. It set off her eyes beautifully. She was going Neville who had become quite hot in the last year.

Ginny was going on her own because her and Dean had split up and she wanted to show the world who Ginny Weasley she was. Her dress was a light sea green and went to her knees and showed just enough leg to really get the boys running wild. They got her some sliver shoes which seemed to be the theme with all the girls this year.

Hermione had gone for red. She had a blood red dress that came just above her knee and had sliver patterns around the breast and on the straps. She of course had some sliver flats as she hated high heels. She would be going with Ron. Rose had gotten Ron to ask her after her begging him for weeks until he did although he did also most shout at her but in the end Hermione just smiled and said of course which then Ron promptly fainted.

Rose was keeping hers a secret until the day including who she was going with…. Draco Malfoy. Draco had asked her the night because all the boys who kept coming up to her when she was trying to read, eat and even got Ginny to wake her up when she was asleep. They knew it would be dangerous but as Draco said you only live once. She just didn't want her friends to hate her. She had told Draco about the horcruxs along with Ron and Hermione and if need be next year instead of school they were going hunting for them.

As the days leading up to the ball became the past and soon the day of the ball had come. Rose woke up at 6 for some ungodly reason and had gone jogging around the Qudditch pitch. She went over to the broom shed and brought out an old school broom. She flew around for a while and even thought the broom wasn't as fast as her firebolt she still got a little rush out of it. She showered and made her way to the great hall for some breakfast. She wasn't surprised to see not many people there after all it was a Saturday and most people didn't get up till lunch. She looked over the Slytherin table and saw just Draco and Blaise eating while laughing at something one of them had said smiling to herself she sat down at her own tale which was empty.

After finishing her breakfast she made her way out of the hall when Draco caught her eye. She nodded once and walked to their classroom. She sat on the desk undoing a button or to.

"Morning beautiful" said Draco wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her neck.

"This is the last day we ever keep us a secret" He said with smile. "I love you so much"

"I love you too. With all my heart…" she said looking into his grey eyes.

"With all my heart." He whispered kissing her lips softly.

It all grew too much and the kiss turned rough and hard enough to bruise their lips. The Buttons of her shirt became undone and her tie fell to the floor lost under the desk. The tights she had been wearing were across the room and her skirt well she had no idea where that had gotten too. She undressed Draco slowly to tease him however that backfired as he took his time tease her with his finger as they slipped into her panties. She moaned his name over and over until she felt herself cum on his fingers which had slipped inside her. She pulled down his boxers and began sucking and licking his cock much to his pleasure. She dead throated him and he moaned her name in her ear. After all of that he couldn't help himself and cumed in her mouth and she drank it all up.

She kissed his cheeks sweetly with a smirk. She kissed and sucked his neck and bit down hard at times. The message was clear Mine….

He lifted her up and sat her down on the desk where she wrapped her legs around him and his already hard cock slipped inside as she moaned in time to their movement. Their thrusts became more desperate and quicker, rougher. Her walls closed around him as he cumed inside her. She let out a scream.

He pulled out of her and pulled his boxers on. She ran around looking for clothes and pulled them she tied her tie and ran out of the door after a kiss to Draco who was running now the other way. As she turned the corner she saw other students who saw and looked at her funny. How she hated being the girl who lived. As she walked into the Gryffindor common room she waked up to Ron, Hermione and Ginny who were looking at her funny.

"What?" She asked

Ron looked horrified, Hermione looked shocked and Ginny was laughing.

"What?" she asked again looking at them as they have three heads.

"Nice tie Rose" Laughed Ginny

Rose looked down at her tie. SHIT! She had Dracos tie on FUCK! How did she not no.

"ERrmm I have to go and get ready." She said as she began to walk away. Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her down next to her and Hermione.

"What have you been doing this fine morning? But do I ask? You have some Slytherin's tie on and you smell like sex?" Said Ginny smirking.

"I was errrmm I…." What could she say?

"Spill" said Ginny

"Look guys I have been seeing someone in Slytherin for over a year now and we have been friends longer than that. He was there for me when umbridge was being a bitch and after Sirius…. I didn't tell you because I know have Ron hates Slytherin's and Hermione you would take his side like last year. His dads a death eater I'm telling you now. He doesn't want to be one and his mother doesn't want him to be one so I've been helping him pull away. Dumbledore knows and Snape and McGonagall! They err caught us ermmm yeah anyway please don't think of me any differently?" She asked them

"Oh Rose" Hermione flung herself at her "Of course I don't think badly of you."

"Well unless it's Malfoy I don't care really" Said Ron

"Who cares who it is? Someone is making you happy Rose that someone must be good at something to make you blush like now." Said Ginny

"Thank you guys you will find out tonight who he is because we are going to the ball together." Said rose

"Is that wise what if his Dad finds about?" said Hermione

"He doesn't care. His mother is moving in with her sister and should be safe. He is coming home with me this year. The blood wards are the best." She said

"Okay" Hermione said

They spent on hour talking had lunch until the girls went up to their rooms to ready for the ball.

Rose took her time having a bath using her new peach shampoo while soaking in lavender bath bubbles that kept rising in the bath and when they got so far they popped and changed colour and smell. She washed herself with care. She put on creams and used some spray. Wrapping herself in a fluffy white towel she made her way back into her room she shared with the girls.

It took her over an hour to dry and brush her unruly hair. Using some of this witch stuff Hermione had given her she began the long processes of curling it into thick, Black, glossy, curls. Pulling her hair to the side she began putting grips and other clips in her that shined like rainbow when the light hit it.

After over % hours of getting ready she was done the other girls had already gone down but she didn't want to rush things.

She saw Draco waiting in the entrance hall. Ron and Hermione were laughing in the corner waiting to see who her date would be no doubt. Ginny was talking to Blasie of all people.

She stepped out and started walking down the stairs. She saw mouths hang open and she swayed her hips as she walked her head held high. Her dress was sliver and was cover in gems everywhere . It hugged her hips and made her boobs look huge. Her dress was to the floor but it made her look taller. Her blood red lips smirked as she saw faces looking at her in awe and lust. She had ditched the glasses and her green eyes sparked with might.

**So what do you think? Please review it means so much. I was going to make it some one shit but it looks like a story now ahahaha. what do you think I should do now then ideas people I need them? x Thank you for the reviews :) x **

Taking the last two steps her hand came and Draco stepped forward taking it into his own. Oh yes tonight they were going to have rough hot sex she thought.

Rons face was a picture he looked like he had been hit over the head with a bat.

Hermione's jaw was almost touching the floor.

Ginny had a smirk on her face. Her eyes knowing.

They walked into the hall and watched as people stopped turned around but to turn back for a double take. For the first time in her life she loved the looks she was getting. Draco kissed her cheek and she smiled and kissed him on the full on the mouth.

Yes hell had frozen over….


End file.
